Happiness?
by Eevee Griffin
Summary: Sai is still finding it hard to understand peoples emotions and even his own and Naruto is not helping.  Contains sexual references and Sakura violence


**This story is short and slightly random. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this FanFic**

The early morning sun shone down over the Hidden Village of Konoha. The streets were filled with villagers, shinobi and the odd traveller.

Sai pushed his way through the crowds of people on his way back to his apartment, tightly clutching a paper bag containing new pots of ink and paintbrushes.

The sunlight was warm on his back and he felt considerably happy, at least he thought he did. Sai still had a problem with understanding emotions, even his own. But his comrades had been helping him get along, and he hoped he had learnt a least something while being part of Team 7. Still he was unsure of what happiness exactly was, so he pulled a small book from his bag titled 'Understanding Yourself'. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

_Many things can make you happy, from small almost insignificant things, to much greater feelings. It may create warmth inside you or make you smile. A smile is a symbol of happiness and can be used to…_

Sai skimmed across the page and frowned. This book did not make much sense at all. He was still wondering-

Suddenly Sai looked up from his book and realised he had walked right into someone.

'Watch where you're going!' Chouji grunted already beginning to walk away.

'I wouldn't have walked into you if you weren't so fa-'

Shikammaru came up behind Sai and clapped a hand over his mouth. 'That word is taboo, don't ever say it in front of Chouji!'

'Were you about to say something?' Chouji asked, a dangerous look on his face.

'No, I' Sai stuttered but Shikamaru interrupted him.

'Actually we were looking for you Sai. It's troublesome but we need to talk to you about something'

'What is it?' Sai asked, watching as Chouji's face started to relax.

'We heard something you said to Ino'

'What?' Sai answered.

'Apparently you called her gorgeous…'

'Yes, is that bad?'

'It's troublesome…' Shikamaru sighed 'You shouldn't encourage her, now that she thinks you like her she wont leave you alone'

'She wants to be my friend?' Sai asked, feeling a warm glow inside and wondering if this was what the book had described.

'I'd think she wants more than that…' Someone sniggered.

Sai, Shikamaru and Chouji turned to see Naruto approaching them.

'What do you mean Naruto?' Sai asked.

'She wants you'

'Wants?'

Naruto laughed and did a little squeezing motion with his hands. 'Yeah…'

'What is this?' Sai asked, copying Naruto.

Naruto sniggered and Shikamaru sighed, 'This is too troublesome…' he said, 'Lets go Chouji'

Naruto watched them walk away and then turned back to Sai.

'Why does she want me?' Sai asked, 'Why doesn't she like you?'

Naruto sighed, 'Dunno'

'Is it something to do with the size of your dick?'

Naruto's eyebrows twitched, 'Don't ever mention that again'

'Because its so small?' Sai asked.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves, ready to punch Sai, when he saw Sakura pass by them. Naruto smiled to himself.

'Go and ask Sakura what it means' Naruto smiled.

Sai did as Naruto said and ran after Sakura.

'Sakura?' He called out.

Sakura turned and watch Sai run up to her.

'What is it, Sai?' she asked smiling.

'What does this mean?' Sai asked, holding out his hands at just below shoulder height and doing the squeezing motion with his hands.

Sai watched Sakura's eyes widen, then narrow to slits.

'NARUTO!' she screamed, smacking Sai in the face and sending him flying into the nearest wall. She went over to where he lay and picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

'Where is he?' Sakura growled, punching Sai in the stomach.

Sai lifted a shaky arm and pointed at Naruto's quickly retreating back.

Sakura raised Sai above her head and swung him around and around and then flung him at Naruto.

Sai flew through the air and smacked into Naruto's back, also sending him flying.

Sakura approached them, her face red with anger.

'Damn you, Naruto!' She said punching a hole in the wall beside her.

Sai sat up and crawled behind Naruto.

'What are you doing?' Naruto hissed, as Sakura started to put on her gloves.

'I read in a book that friends sacrifice themselves for each other' Sai replied, pushing Naruto towards Sakura.

'But-'

Naruto felt himself get lifted of his feet, as Sakura raised her fist and smacked Naruto across the face.

'Idiot! Don't you dare tell Sai anything like this again!'

Naruto nodded quickly, 'Yes, Sakura-chan!'

'And don't think I'm finished with you!' Sakura snarled, picking Sai off the ground, where he'd been attempting to crawl away.

'You're both idiots!' she shrieked, smashing them into each other.

Sai felt blood dribbling down his face.

Whatever happiness was, this definitely was _not_ it.

**Please review! **


End file.
